Their Future in His Dream
by Seitsuya0x0
Summary: I woke up with the sound of someone calling out my name, shaking my shoulder gently as to not startle me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my eyesight on the person beside me. Red hair, and that look on his face...jealousy...Akashi-kun? "I'll make you scream my name." AKAKURO {one-shot}


**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHIIII~! I wanted to write fluff at first but this happened so yeah. Blame THAT PERSON ON TWITTER (you know who you are) for giving me this idea because their conversations are very much amusing.

_Rating changed from M to T!_

_To Commander, From Strategist._  
_I would say Captain too but I don't really know her. Though I would like to get to know her better haha._

**WARNING:** unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basket is not mine.

* * *

_He pinned me down on the bed, his right hand firmly holding both of my hands above my head. _

_I watched as his left hand slowly worked its way up to my chest, dragging my shirt off my upper body as he did it. When he got the obstructing shirt out of his way, he threw the shirt which then landed on the floor. He started kissing me, starting from my neck to my collarbone, all the way to my stomach, leaving angry red marks every time._

_After a while he stopped and stared his "work of art" and I felt like I was melting under his gaze. I'm sure I looked like a hot mess with half-lidded eyes filled with lust, hickeys littered all over the upper half of my body, don't even get me started on the lower half of my body. He smirked and licked his lips seemingly pleased with what he did, turning me on even more._

_I could feel his hand moving from my stomach to my chest, more specifically my nipple. He leaned forward and licked one of it, using his hand to caress the other one. He kissed it, sucked on it, his teeth grazing it ever so slightly. He used his thumb to rub my nipple, then using both his thumb and index finger, his pinched it, squeezed it, he never stopped caressing them. And I couldn't suppress the moans of pleasure from coming out of my lips._

_Then he looked up at me with those beautiful mismatched eyes which were filled with amusement and lust, and suddenly his head was right beside mine, his right hand still keeping me in place, his left hand still playing with my nipple. I could feel his breath tickling my ear as he told me to call him by his first name._

_"Seijuurou-kun...!" I said, obeying him._

_"What do you want, Tetsuya?" He asked, playfully biting my ear._

_"I..I want you, Seijuurou-kun." I managed to say, with his hand playing with my nipples and his hot breath tickling my skin like that, it was getting harder._

_"What do you want from me, Tetsuya?" He asked seductively._

_"I want your—"_

* * *

I woke up with the sound of someone calling out my name, shaking my shoulder gently as to not startle me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my eyesight on the person beside me. _Red hair, and that look on his face...jealousy...Akashi-kun?_ I wonder why he has that expression etched on his face...When I finally felt awake enough, I asked

"What happened, Akashi-kun?"

"That should be my question."

I didn't understand what he was trying to say, I tilted my head, confusion written all over my face.

"What did you dream about?"

Oh. Now I was wide awake. I had to think of something quick, I can't possibly tell him about my dream now can I. But I can't lie to him either, he'll see through it right away. So when nothing came to my mind, I said a simple "Nothing." and lied back on the bed, pulling the covers over my head, trying to convince him that I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

It didn't work.

"Don't lie to me, Tetsuya."

And all of the sudden I was under him, hands pinned above my head by his right hand.

"Tell me the truth."

He said as his hand worked its way up my chest, dragging my shirt off my upper body as he did it.

Wait. My eyes widen at the sudden realization. _Didn't this happen in my dream?_

….Well at least I'll know the continuation of what happened before he woke me up.

* * *

I frowned as I heard Tetsuya moaning in his sleep. But what made me even more irritated was the fact that he called out my first name in his sleep, something he never did no matter how many times I ask him to.

I stared at his sleeping figure for a moment, thinking it might've been my imagination, a side effect of lack of sleep due to the all nighters I pulled, maybe I can just let it slide and just fall back asleep. But that was until I heard him moan again. That's it. I needed to know what he was dreaming about, or rather, how can Tetsuya's imagination of him get to hear him say "Seijuurou-kun" before he does. Unforgivable.

It's funny how he got jealous of himself. Well, jealous of the him in Tetsuya's dream anyways. But it didn't matter to him as he shook the blue-haired boy awake, calling his name while doing so.

When Tetsuya got up but gave me a "Nothing." as an answer, I pulled away the covers and pinned him on the bed beneath me. _If I c__an__'t get you to tell me your dream..._

"_I'll make you scream my name."_

* * *

Short fic, I know OTL. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated, tell me my mistakes and I'll correct them!


End file.
